The worlds most annoying fighter
by TobiHeart
Summary: In a sears of drabbles, fallow Elli Gallie while she makes it her life goal to annoy certain iron first fighters and find love in one.
1. Chapter 1

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Bryan Fury~

"Bryan! Get back here you human vibrator!" a young red headed girl yelled to the cyborg, you would have to pity the guy really, out of all the fighters in the building at the moment she took it upon her self to annoy him.

But it was because of him she got her title, "GAH! Go away you annoying child! I don't have time to deal with you!" Bryan had learned by now he couldn't out run her, so he settled for threatening her and throwing shit at her... nether worked...

"Then just tell me where you charge and where your self destruct button is and I'll leave you be!"

"No you wont! You said that last time!"

"You lied to me last time!"

"If there is a god, he must hate me..."

Elli just watched Bryan as he proceeded to smack himself against a wall, her most favourite thing to do aside from fighting and eating was annoying Bryan.

"Just tell me-"

"NO! GO AWAY YOU DEVIL CHILD!"

"Aww... But, Bryan... I thought we had something special..."

"... I'm not that damned Korean, how he puts up with you I shall never know..."

"BRYAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"TELL ME!"

"OH MY GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Marshal Law & Lei Wulong~

She might have been 20 years younger then them, but hell if they were going out to drink they made sure to call her.

"Lei.. Marsh... where my top...chop.. CUP!?"

Not even 3 drinks in and she was already smashed, she had the tendency to spill peoples secrets to, and was even more open minded as well.

~4 months prier~

Forth round has started and one of the fighters has yet to show up, Lei and Marshal took it upon them selves to go find the missing girl, and they didn't have to look far they found her smashed at the hotel bar, and when they tried to get her back to her room she refused saying she needed to go fight pig head (Marduk).

"Come on kid, don't make me pull out the badge here..."

"Yous a cop?"

"Yes I am."

"...HELP! IM BEIN KIDS NAP BY A COOP!"

Marshal cracked up while Lei tried to calm the girl down.

"Alright alright calm down little miss, we are not trying to 'kids nap' you, if you want to go take part in your fight with Marduk, we will take you to the stage... okay?"

The girl looked at the men, she stared at them for a few moment then leaned forward

"Hey.. you oka-"

"BLARGH!"

"AHHH! SHE PUKED ON ME!"

"Alright, I'm ready to right pig head now..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Hwoarang~

"Baek is going to kill you..."

"Hush! He wont find out if you keep your mouth shut."

"Mean! And you wonder why I rather hang out with Jin?"

"What?"

"Gah! Never mind! I'm going to get something to eat, with or without you, maybe Steve or Forest is up for a bite..."

Hwoarang stared at the retreating back of the young girl, he meat Elli during the last tournament and had become friends right away, aside from not liking street fighting she kept it to herself, her way of getting back at him was talking about other guys, manly Steve, Forest, Jin, and on a random case Leo.

"Ugh! Fine... I'm coming."

"Yay!"

If Hwoarang didn't know any better he would think she liked him, but that is not possible, he is poor little Hwoarang from the wrong side of the tracks, and shes rich powerful Elli from the right side.

"Your doing it again."

"Hm?"

"Over thinking our friendship, thinking 'your is poor little Hwoarang from the wrong side of the tracks, and I'm rich powerful Elli from the right side'."

"...It's scary how you know this stuff, but yeah..."

"Well... don't, it makes me think you regret it."

With that said Elli walked out of the Dojo, leaving a semi confused Hwoarang behind. He was about to get up when something hard came in contact with his head. Baek punishment.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh.. um.. sitting?"

"Idiot! Go after her! If you haven't learned by now that where you come from means nothing to that girl then you are forever lost. And may just lose her."

Now there what something that didn't happen everyday, Hwoarang normally get scolded for having Elli at the Dojo, now he was being scolded for not going after her? He really was an idiot. Hwoarang jumped to his feet and ran out of the Dojo looking for Elli.

For a second he thought he did lose her, but he ended up find her at the corner of the street talking to Forest and Paul. With a brief sigh of relief, he quickly made his way over to them. He sort of push his way past Paul and Forest.

"Excuse me guys.."

Was all Hwoarang said before he grabbed Elli by the back of her neck and kissed her. When he pulled back he didn't bother to take notice of Paul and Forest shocked faces.

"I don't plan on losing you, especially when I just got you."

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Paul~

"So Paul..."

"Yeah?"

"How is your sex life?"

Que spite tack from Forest and Marshal, fallowed by uncontrollable laughter from Steve Paul seemed to go from being as pale as a ghost to as red as Hwoarang hair.

"That little miss, is none of your business..."

"Ah... okay... so, you don't have one do you?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"No thanks, I got Hwoarang for that, you got... kuma?"

And flip went the table. As Steve turned to Marshal and said

"So much for a quiet dinner party."


	5. Chapter 5

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

_**REQUEST**_

~Baiyu (friendsOC)~

When most people have friend's their own age Elli Gallie has friend's in almost every age group, her closest friend had come to visit and like good friend they had jumped right into teasing each other about their boy's.

"So Yu, how are you and Lei doing? Got any juicy new's to share with the younger generation?"

"Ha-ha, why would I share anything like that when you wont tell me anything about your's?"

"Oh, you wanna know? Okay, Hwoarang has such a big d-"

Baiyu was quick to cover the younger girl's mouth, her cheeks where a bit red but you would not notice unless you where close to her. And even with her mouth covered Elli tried to keep talking.

"El, I do not need to know that kind of info, how am I friend's with such a little pervert?"

"No, that's just your boyfriend rubbing off on me, heh!"

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"We are drinking buddies remember? You should join us one of these days, then you would see who the pervert really is."

Elli had a large grin on her face that sort of scared Baiyu, but didn't really surprise her ether, this was Elli we are talking about, the most annoying fighter in the world, and where very few could tolerate her.

Baiyu just sighed and shook her head.

"I need more female friend's..."

"Huh?"

"Drink your soda!"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Anna Williams~

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Most of the fighters in Iron first where use to Elli Gallie by now, even more so when the tournament was just starting. Since she joined the tournament she seemed to have made it a tradition every year now to run around the building yelling at everyone to run for there lives, why?

"ANNA THE HERP QUEEN IS COMING!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The same thing every year, Elli would ran around yelling that Anna had Herpies and Anna would chase her trying to get her to stop, almost got her one year, but Elli thought it would be a good idea to run into the male changing room and hide behind Kazuya.

In the end, Anna more or less got scolded and told just to ignore Elli. While every time Nina would give Elli 50 dollars for making such a good show.


	7. Chapter 7

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Bob~

Elli Gallie, and over active 19 year old girl who has made many friend's over the years, as well as one or two enemy's, Bob was more or less placed in the friend category, him and Ganryu where the kind of people Elli liked. Eat whatever the hell you like, and fuck what others think of you. She is always being told by Baiyu and Hwoarang that if she keeps eating junk she will get to fat to do her mimic fighting style.

"Hey Bob, your like, one of my closest friend's, wanna know why?"

"I have been wondering that, yeah."

"Because your kick ass, as big as you are you don't give two thought's on what people think of you, and I admire that in a person."

"Well... thanks kid.. that's almost sweet of you."

"SHUT UP!"

Bob laughs at the girl, she never did take compliment's well.

"But, you know kid, your the same way to. I heard what you where doing this morning, just because your boy thinks your getting to big."

Yup, you heard right, Hwoarang had pick Elli up that morning for practice, saying he needed a heavier weight, she knew he didn't mean it in a way that she was fat, but it still stung a little, so she had gone to different female fighters and asked what their diet consisted of.

"I think that was just my girly mind clicking on..."

"Girly or not, your fine the way you are."

Elli was quiet for a few minutes before she jumped up and gave Bob a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bob, you really are sweet."


	8. Chapter 8

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Baek Doo San~

"Hwoarang! What did I tell you about bringing people in here?!"

"Uh.. s-sorry master, she just wanted to see the Dojo, we will leave right away!"

Elli stood a little off to the side, slightly confused, Hwoarang told her it was okay for them to be in the Dojo, and here was his master, pissed off because they weren't suppose to be in there, she also felt a little bad since she kept pushing Hwoarang to show her the dojo.

"Uh.. Sir, it is my fault, I was always interested in taking Tai Kwan Doo and wanted to see what the dojo looked like, so I had ask Hwoarang..."

Baek stood there looking indifferently at the girl in front of him, she looked a little familiar to him as well...

"Who are your parents girl?"

"Um.. Michel and Sara Gallie..?"

"Sara Gallie... I knew her..."

"You knew my mom? Wait.. your not Baek Doo San... are you?"

Baek chuckled a bit and smiled at the young girl.

"Yes I did, and yes I am, you must be Emily, or Elli right?"

Hwoarang looked back and forth between his master and his friend, and took the moment to run out of the room. Moment of distraction from the new girl gave him a few hours of being punishment free.


	9. Chapter 9

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Miguel~

Miguel had only one encounter with Elli, and it was a short one, but like any it left a mark on him. Miguel had found Elli hurting and crying when he showed up for training, he was shock to find such a site, not even an hour ago he had seen her picking a fight with Bryan Furry, and now, she seemed so broken.

"Hey, little miss... you okay?"

The said girl jumped a bit before turning to face him. Miguel swore he felt his heart brake.

"Uhh, yeah.. ***sniff*** I'm fine... looks like I hogged the training room again, sorry."

Elli might have been quick to get up but not quiet quick enough to leave, Miguel grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ey' missy, if something is bothering you.. well, you should talk about it.."

Elli looked at Miguel for a minute, she gave him the kind of look that just makes you feel like your in trouble, it made him fidget around.

"Your Miguel right? The Italian?"

Miguel snorted "Im spanish."

"Oh, sorry.. then who's italian?"

"How should I know? And why are you in here by your self crying?"

Elli's confused face quickly turned sad again.

"I was thinking about my mom... she disappeared a while back.."

Miguel took a step back from the girl, cant say he didn't feel sorry for the kid, she seemed too young to be in this kind of tournament.

"Hey kid, I'm sure shes fine. But why is someone as young as you doing here looking for her?"

Elli blinked, "How young do I look to you?"

"At least... fourteen, maybe fifteen.. Why?"

"... I'm nineteen..."


	10. Chapter 10

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~Marduk&King~

"HEY PIG HEAD! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

A loud but young voice yelled out through crowd, a voice almost all the iron first fighters have ether come to like, or really, really hate (Bryan).

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU PIPSQUEEK!?"

An even louder voice called back through the crowd.

"TELL ME WHAT!?"

"TO CALL ME MARDUK, NOT PIG HEAD!"

"RAWR!"

"OH! HI KING!"

"RAGH?!"

"OH IM GOOD! YOU?!"

"RAAAGH! RAAA!?"

"HEY MY BOOBS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS CONVERSATION!"

"AHAHAHA!

"SHUT UP PIG HEAD!"


	11. Special Drink for all

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC

Sorry :(

~SPECIAL! DRINK FOR ALL!~

"So Yu, you going to join us tonight? Elli managed to get even Baek to come out and drink with us. Come on, please?"

Baiyu gave Lei a look that more or likely said 'give me another reason to go.

"Who's all going?"

"Well, me, Elli, and Marshal for sure, Elli is trying to get Hwoarang and Baek to join while, Marshal is trying to get Forest and Paul. So that just leaves you and me.. Please Yu, both me and Elli want you there tonight."

"How did Elli convince Baek?"

"..I'm not... entirely sure..."

~With Elli~

"Come on Baek please! You work so hard and need a break! Everyone is going to be there!"

"Emily, for the last time-"

Baek didn't even get a chance to finish before Elli tackled him to the floor, Baek maybe a master, but Elli was always on the prowl, he keeps telling himself that, she always finds a way to surprise him.

"El! What are you doing?! You said you where just going to talk to him!"

"And I am.."

"Fine! Alright, Emily... you win, I'll go drink with you."

"Yay! See Hwoa, told you I could convince him to come."

"Yeah, yeah, and don't call me that."

~ With Baiyu~

Lei and Baiyu stood in front of each other, staring for a moment before either did anything, Baiyu gave a short chuckle.

"Did Elli want to invite Bryan as well?"

"Yup, but Marshal thought it would be a bad idea, and that if she wanted to torment him into drinks she could hunt him down tomorrow, I swear, that girl is like a blood hound, I've been thinking about asking her to help me with a drug raid."

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm sure she would love that. But, alright, I'll go out with you guys, I'll go get ready, you call Elli, last thing I need is her jumping on me again."

~Sometime that night~

Elli, Hwoarang, Marshal, Forest, Paul, and Baek where all at the bar waiting for Baiyu and Lei to show up. Paul and Elli and gotten a head start on the drinks just as the two walked in.

"Alright, so who is paying this time?"

"Elli, she already tipped the bar tender..."

"Aw whats wrong Marshal? Scared we are going to have a repeat of last time?"

"That was not funny, I still cant get the smell out of my pants, and those ones where my favorite."

"I said I was sorry, I cant control what I do when I get drunk."

Paul and Elli where headed back over to the table with a tray full of drinks.

"Alright, who is ready to party?!"

Hwoarang and Lei where quick to the draw, grabbed the first glass of whatever Paul had brought with him. Before either could down it, Baek grabbed the glass out of Hwoarang's hand.

"I'm going to need this more then you." He said, then downed it.

Elli jumped up, "I wanna play a drinking game!"

"What? Why? Your like a little kid.."

Elli turn to Hwoarang, and tried to put on her best serious face.

"Hey, I might be nineteen soon twenty, but I will always be a kid!"

"I question your sanity sometimes, you know that?"

"*Slurp* no, but you love me anyway, now drinking game?"

Hwoarang put his arm around the girl, "Alright fine, how about, 'I never'?"

Everyone looked around at each other the nodded their heads. Elli jumped again.

"Alright I'll start... I never took a pregnancy test."

For a second no one moved, then Lei lifted his cup and drank. In turn everyone cracked up.

"Hey I was to drunk to know what I was doing okay?"

"Kay, Lei's turn."

"Hmm, I never.. skinny dipped."

Again for a second no one moved, then Elli, Paul, and forest lifted there drinks. Everything went awkward for a moment while Hwoarang was shocked. He turned to Elli.

"When did this happen?"

"About a year ago."

"And you never told me?"

"You never asked."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, so is it, Paul or Forest's turn?"

"Ill say Paul, then Forest."

"Alright, well then, hmm I never... slept naked."

For a moment everyone chuckled, then everyone down a drink.

"Well then, Forest's turn."

"Kay, umm, I never showered with someone of the opposite sex."

Elli cracked up laughing as well as Lei while both Hwoarang and Baiyu turned red, and all four of them drank.

"Well thats not something we needed to know but alright, Baiyu, your turn."

"Right, okay... I never been coat making out."

"I think you people are trying to get me drunk."

with that, both Elli and Hwoarang downed their drinks again.

"Lets just not relive that again please. Hwoarang, your turn."

"Bout time, right then, I never took part in a threesome."

This far in Elli, Lei and Paul are pretty much buzzed


	12. Chapter 12

Tekken

The most annoying fighter in the world Drabble seers.

Some character might come off a little OC  
Sorry :(

~Steve&Hwoarang~

"So Steve, Hwoarang told me you weren't much help looking for pandora. Is it true?"

Hwoarang got a large grin on his face while Steve look at Elli like she was nuts... well...

"I did my part, what more did I need to do?"

Elli and Hwoarang couldn't help but give 'evil' chuckle's at his question. Elli turned and headed out of the living room taking a turn and going into her bedroom.

Steve looked at Hwoarang, "what is she doing?"

Hwoarang just laugh and and shock his head.

"FOUND IT!"

"Found what?!"

Elli came running back out and tossed Steve a bunch of clothes.

"Go put them on!"

Steve gave the clothes a single over look then shock his head.

"No way am I wearing this! You two are nuts!"

Steve got up and tossed the clothes at Hwoarang and left.

Hwoarang cracked up laughing, "I think he liked it!"

"Im glad he didn't try it on, it's the only cheer outfit I got."


End file.
